DENDAM, CINTA DAN BENCI
by Teira Lurker
Summary: Keluarganya yang dibantai membuat Sakura ingin membalaskan dendam. lalu bagaimana perjuangan Sakura untuk menuntut balas pada klan Uchiha? mampukah dia membalas dendam ataukah dia akan jatuh cinta pada "Malaikat maut" keluarganya? bad summary but please RnR. warning: Ooc-nes, Gaje-nes,Typo s , dan seabreg kekurangan lainnya yang terdapat dalam fic ini chap 2 update
1. Pertemuan Pertama

Hallo Minna-san! Ketemu lagi dengan Taira, ini fic Ra yang kedua dan mungkin juga yang terakhir karena setelah Ra menyelesaikan fic ini, Ra tidak tahu apa masih bisa bergabung di FNI atau tidak. Jadi untuk para senpai-senpai yang membaca fic Ra, Ra harap kalian mau memberikan tanggapan berupa review. Terima kasih sebelumnya, selamat membaca!

* * *

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Dendam, Cinta dan Benci© Taira Shinju

.

.

Pairing: Itachi X Sakura X Sasuke

.

Warning: Ooc-nes, Gaje-nes,Typo(s), dll

.

.

.

* * *

Hi adalah sebuah negara yang terletak di wilayah bumi selatan, dimana negara Hi adalah negara yang subuh dan makmur. Ibukota Hi adalah Konoha yang merupakan kota terbesar dan tak pernah tidur. Saat ini Hi dipimpin oleh sebuah klan bernama Senju. Klan itu sangatlah di hormati akan kekuatan dan kekuasaan yang telah membangkitkan Hi dari keterpurukan setelah berperang melawan tiga negara besar. Tempat klan Senju tinggal berada disekitar pinggiran hutan dengan sebuah kastil besar berada ditengah-tengahnya. Klan Senju hidup dengan damai selama beberapa dekade belakangan ini, tapi kemudian sekelompok orang tak dikenal berpakaian serba hitam menyerang klan Senju dan membunuh seluruh anggota klannya. Pembantaian besar-besaran yang dilakukan hanya dalam waktu semalam itu menyisakan sebuah tempat yang awalnya tertata dengan rapi dan indah menjadi porak-poranda dengan darah yang berceceran dan mayat yang bergelimpangan disetiap sudut wilayah itu.

Tapi kemudian, selepas kepergian para pembunuh itu, seorang gadis cilik berusia sekitar tujuh tahun keluar dari sebuah lemari tempat penyimpanan perkakas dapur yang dijadikannya sebagai tempat persembunyian. Gadis cillik berambut merah muda sepunggung itu hanya bisa termangu melihat pemandangan dihadapannya, dijatuhkannya sebuah boneka beruang putih yang tengah di dekapnya ketika dilihatnya seorang anak laki-laki yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya tengah terbujur kaku dengan luka yang melintang dari bahu hingga punggungnya. Gadis cilik itu memeluk tubuh anak laki-laki yang telah dianggapnya sebagai seorang kakak. Gaun tidurnya ternodai oleh darah, tapi dia tidak peduli dia terus memeluk tubuh anak laki-laki itu, berharap mata sang kakak terbuka dan memperlihatka onyx yang selalu membuatnya merasa teduh ketika dirinya melihanya. Kepala merah mudanya menggeleng-geleng, tidak sanggup menerima apa yang telah terjadi dan tanpa sengaja matanya melihat sosok tubuh lain yang terbujur kaku sekitar lima meter dari tempatnya duduk. Diapun melepaskan pelukannya dan menghambur kearah dua sosok yang sudah tak bernyawa itu. Dia Berlutut di hadapan kedua jenazah itu dengan tubuh bergetar hebat dan air mata yang terus mengalir. Ingin sekali dia menjerit melepaskan bebannya namun seolah ada yang tersangkut di tenggorokannya sehingga yang hanya bisa dia lakukan adalah terisak pelan.

"Ayah... Ibu..." lirihnya, dia terisak tak kuasa. Diusapnya kedua wajah orang itu yang sudah memucat kemudia mencium keningnya.

"Sakura menyayangi kalian, Sakura janji akan membalas apa yang terjadi pada malam ini. Terima kasih telah menganggap Sakura sebagai anak kandung kalian." Kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir mungilnya, dari bibir seorang anak perempuan berusia tujuh tahun yang baru saja merasakan kembali indahnya memiliki sebuah keluarga. Namun takdir tidak selalu berpihak pada apa yang kita inginkan, tuhan telah mengambil apa yang baru saja dimilikinya dengan cara mengirim sekelompok orang berpakaian hitam itu. Dilihatnya sebuah kalung yang melingkari leher ibu angkatnya. kalung itu berbandul kristal berbentuk balok dan prisma pada bagian atasnya. Gadis itu mengambil kalung milik ibunya dan memakaikan pada lehernya. Kalung itu merupakan kalung yang diturun temurunkan oleh klan Senju. Dia mengambilnya sebagai bukti bahwa klan Senju belumlah musnah, meski dia hanyalah seorang anak angkat tapi dia berjanji akan membalaskan dendam keluarganya tidak peduli pada kenyataan dia hanyalah seorang gadis kecil yang cengeng mulai sekarang dia akan berubah menjadi kuat untuk mencapai tujuan hidupnya.

Dengan tekad dan keberanian gadis cilik bernama Sakura itu menyeret dua kaki mungilnya untuk pergi meninggalkan kastil yang telah ditinggalinya selama lima tahun. Kastil yang telah melindunginya, mengajarkannya apa itu kehangatan sebuah rumah, dan betapa berartinya sebuah keluarga. Sebelum dia benar-benar pergi ditengoknya kembali tiga wajah orang yang sangat disayanginya dan juga sangat berati untuknya. Ayah, Ibu, dan kakaknya.

Malam itu bulan dan bintang yang bersinar menerangi pekatnya malam, menjadi saksi bisu atas apa yang terjadi terhadap klan Senju yang agung. Waktu, kehidupan dan kematian akan terus berlanjut mereka tidak pernah berhenti untuk menunggu seseorang. Tidak peduli bagaimanapu keadaan manusia, takdir akan terus bergerak bagai bola yang tidak bisa berhenti berputar, bukankah begitu?

* * *

_11 tahun kemudian..._

Suasana di Kantin itu begitu riuh, cuaca yang menyengat membuat kebanyakan para siswa-siswi lebih suka menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di dalam ruangan seperti di kantin. Jendela-jendela di kantin di biarkan terbuka agar ruangan tidak terasa pengap, kipas angin tua yang menghasilkan suara bising sejak tadi sudah dinyalakan namun tetap tak mampu mendinginkan ruangan. Tampak seorang wanita berbaju putih memakai celemek dan topi koki sedang sibuk melayani para siswa-siswi yang menjadi pelanggannya. Dia terus berusaha ramah dan tersenyum meski wajahnya menampakkan raut kelelahan.

Setiap meja dan kursi penuh yang ada di kantin itu telah penuh oleh anak-anak yang tengah menikmati makan siang ataupun hanya berkumpul untuk mengobrol sambil menyeruput jus atau minuman kaleng dingin. Disudut kantin dekat dengan jendela sebelah selatan, 10m dari pintu masuk, terdapat sebuah meja yang dikelilingi oleh dua orang siswa dan dua orang siswi. Tampak seorang siswa berambut bak duren tengah merajuk pada seorang siswi berambut indigo yang duduk disampingnya. Melihat perilaku konyol siswa berambut duren itu seorang siswi yang duduk dihadapannya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal hingga air matanya nyaris keluar, namun kegiatan mereka terinstrupsi dengan kedatangan seorang gadis cantik berambut blonde dengan aura kemarahan yang menguar dengan kuat dari tubuhnya.

"Sakura!" teriaknya sambil berkacak pinggang. "Apa sebenarnya yang sudah kau lakukan?"

"Memangnya apa yang sudah aku lakukan, pig?" jawab Sakura dengan santai. Sejak bel istirahat terdengar bukankah gadis berambut blonde itu yang sudah menyeretnya kemari dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi tempat mereka berkumpul, lalu tak lama kemudian sahabatnya itu menghilang ke tempat yang sudah pasti tidak asing lagi untuknya, toilet. Dia tidak mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. Tidak mau ambil pusing, Jemari tangannya yang lentik meraih gagang cangkir kemudian menyesap cappucino yang terdapat didalammya.

"Tidak! Kudengar beberapa hari yang lalu kau memukuli tiga ekor kucing yang terus mengeong kepadamu." Sindir Ino. Kemudian mengambil tempat duduk tepat disamping kekasihnya, Sai. Mendengar sindiran Ino, Sakura terbatuk-batuk karena tersendat kopi yang tengah dimimunnya.

"Bagus sekali perumpamaanmu kali ini, Ino-chan." Puji Sakura sambil setengah tersenyum. Ino mendelik mendengar tanggapan Sakura yang begitu santai seolah tidak peduli. Sementara ketiga temannya yang lain hanya manggut-manggut mengerti atas apa yang terjadi pada ketiga 'Kucing' itu. "Tapi, dari mana kau mendengar semua itu? Bergosip lagi?"

Sialnya, saat Ino akan membalas perkataan Sakura, suara bel yang nyaring mengharuskan mereka kembali ke kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya. Ino yang bahkan belum menyentuh makanan sama sekali hanya menggerutu sebal, salahnya sendiri kenapa saat yang lain makan siang dia malah sibuk di depan cermin toilet dengan make up dan sisir. Tidak makan siang bukan merupakan pertama kalinya untuknya, tapi hari ini jam pelajaran setelah istirahata adalah olahraga sehingga dia harus memiliki cukup tenaga untuk menopang tubuhnya saat berlari nanti, berlari di tengah lapangan saat cuaca terik bukan merupakan hal yang menyenangkan. Tapi begitulah Guy-sensei yang penuh semangat masa muda itu senang sekali membuat murid-muridnya kepanasan dan terbakar matahari.

"Lelah sekali, kenapa materi olahraga kali ini harus lari? Tapi seingatku sejak masuk ke sekolah ini, olahraga pertama yang selalu dilakukan adalah berlari mengelilingi lapangan, Guy-sensei itu senang sekali menyiksa kita." Gerutu Ino sebal, rambut pirangnya yang selalu diikat ponytail bahkan sudah dibuat sanggul sehingga memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang putih dan mulus, tampak keringat membasahi tengkuknya. Sakura dan Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, Ino selalu mengatakan hal yang sama ketika mereka selesai berolahraga karena dia tidak menyukai olahraga outdoor sebab itu akan merusak kulit yang selalu di rawatnya dengan baik. Merasa kelelahan dan kehusan mereka bertigapun meneguk air dalam botol secara bersamaan setelahnya mereka tertawa bersama menyadari kekompakan mereka.

Disaat para murid kelas 2.A yang baru saja mengikuti pelajaran olahraga tengah beristirahat dengan cara duduk sambil meluruskan kaki agar tidak keram, datanglah Guy-sensei dengan seorang murid dibelakangnya. Wajah murid baru itu tampak asing bagi mereka, apakah dia seorang murid baru? Pemandangan langka itu membuat seluruh perhatian murid yang ada di lapangan teralih pada Guy-sensei.

"Baiklah semuanya, hari ini kita kedatangan seorang murid dari Oto. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Kata Guy-sensei dengan suara yang lantang tak lupa dengan pose nice Guy-nya, tangan kiri di pinggang, kaki kanan jauh di depan dengan tangan kanan yang selaras bersama kakinya sambil mengacungkan ibu jari dan tak lupa senym lebar yang memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang cling. Seorang laki-laki yang dari tadi berdiri dibelakang Guy-sensei melangkah kedepan kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Sasuke Uchiha, saya pindahan dari Oto. Mohon bantuannya." Kata murid baru itu kemudian membungkuk singkat. Selesai acara perkenalan itu, tidak ada satu orangpun yang bergerak seolah mereka telah menjadi patung, mereka hanya terdiam sambil memandang makhluk yang tengah berdiri di hadapan mereka.

Murid baru itu memiliki tinggi sekitar 168 cm, rambutnya berwarna hitam bergaya emo, kedua warna matanya pun berwarna hitam seperti batu onyx dan kulitnya berwarna putih mendekati sekilaspun para siswa-siswi yang tengah beristirahat itu tahu kalau si murid baru Sasuke memiliki sifat sombong dan anti sosial sifatnya itu tercermin dari bagaimana dia berdiri dan memandang orang lain. Para siswi yang menyadari sifatnya semakin tergila-gila karena sifatnya itu menambah kesan cool pada diri Sasuke sementara para siswa hanya mendengus kesal karena semua perhatian para siswi pasti akan teralih pada Sasuke apalagi wajah Sasuke itu di atas rata-rata. Kurang dari lima menit, fans club Sasuke pun sudah terbentuk.

Ino dan Hinata yang sudah mempunyai pacar masing-masing Sai dan Naruto hanya bisa diam disaat yang lain menjerit histeris ketika menatap Sasuke atau ketika seolah pandangan Sasuke mengarah pada para siswi yang tengah jatuh cinta padanya itu. Tapi walau begitu Ino sempat-sempat saja mengedip manja pada Sasuke. Tapi bagi Ino dan Hinata ada hal yang membuat mereka lebih penasaran ketimbang si Sasuke sendiri. Mereka berdua melirik Sakura melalui ekor mata, Sakura yang duduk di sebelah kiri sedang menatap pohon Sakura yang baru saja mekar dan bukannya menatap Sasuke seperti halnya kebanyakan siswi lain yang sedang menjomblo. Ino yang duduk di tengah melirik ke arah kanan ke arah Hinata kemudian berbisik kecil di telinga Hinata.

"Apa dia punya kelainan?" Ino bertanya kepada Hinata. Matanya mengerling kembali ke arah Sakura, namun Sakura msih tetap pada posisinya yang tadi.

"Hush... ja-jangan asal bicara. Ku-kurasa dia merasa tidak tertarik s.. ." Jawab Hinata kalem sambil mengarahkan pandangannya kembali ke depan. Sejujurnya diapun merasa sedikit janggal dengan sikap Sakura. Memang kurang apa murid baru Sasuke itu? Meski dia sudah memiliki Naruto tapi diapun mengakui kalau Sasuke itu memang tampan dengan wajah stoich, hidung mancung, bibir tipis, dan marganya sebagai Uchiha. Dia pasti sangat kaya raya. Apa jangan-jangan Sakura itu...? ah... dia buru-buru menepis pikiran buruk tentang sahabatnya itu, bagaimanapun Hinata tahu di masa lalu Sakura memiliki duka yang sangat dalam meski ditutupinya dengan sikap ceria dan terkadang sangar ketika ada yang mengganggunya.

"Baiklah kita akan melanjutkan kembali dengan olahraga bola basket" Kata Guy-sensei mencoba mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba di bagian siswi terasa aura berbunga-bunga sementara di bagian siswa terasa aura membunu yang sangat kuat. Rupanya kedatangan murid baru Sasuke mengundang pro dan kontra hohoho, pikirnya senang. Ini akan menarik bukan?

Para siswa dan siswi pun bersorak senang ketika mendengarnya, merekapun masuk ke ruang olahraga yang terletak di samping Aula, 20m dari ruang kesehatan yang terletak didepannya. Inilah saat-saat yang mereka tunggu. Para siswi dapat menyaksikan pertandingan bola basket sambil melihat 'wajah' para pemainnya, sedangkan para siswa dapat menunjukan kemampuan mereka untuk menarik hati sang 'hawa'.

Guy-sensei pun membagi siswa yang berjumlah tujuh belas itu kedalam dua tim. Sasuke yang sudah memakai pakaian olahraga di masukkan ke tim Naruto si rambut duren. Banyak siswa yang senang Sasuke ikut bermain basket dihari pertamanya sekolah, mereka mencoba untuk membuat Sasuke si murib baru yang datang siang itu merasa di permalukan. _Pritttt..._ peluit tanda pertandingan dimulai sudah di bunyikan terjadi perebutan bola saat wasit melempar bola ke atas. Bola itu berhasil didapatkan oleh tim lawan, lawan terus menyerang dan tim naruto yang belum bisa menguasai pertandingan tidak bisa menahan lawan dan bolapun di shut _prittttt..._ bola masuk ke ring, tim Naruto kalah 2-0.

Naruto mengambil bola kemudian melemparkan bola itu ke arah Sasuke yang tidak di jaga, Sasuke memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dengan baik diapun mendrible bola itu ke arah ring lawan, tim lawan berusaha menahannya namun dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa tak ada yang dapat menghentikannya dan diapun men-shut bola itu dan _pritttt..._ three point. Naruto bersorak senang begitupun para fans girlnya yang semakin tergila-gila saja.

Kali ini giliran lawan yang melempar bola, terjadi perebutan bola yang sangat sengit kali ini. Rupanya tim lawan yang ingin mempermalukan Sasuke tidak mau kalah oleh seorang murid baru macam dia. Operan-operan pendekpun digunakan tim lawan sebagai strategi dan ini membuat tim Naruto kewalahan. Sasuke yang sudah geram dipermainkan meloncat tinggi berusaha memotong operan lawan namun naas dia malah bertubrukan dengan Naruto yang juga berusaha melakukan hal yang sama alhasil mereka terjatuh dan bola keluar dari lapangan. Naruto dan Sasuke saling mengumpat sementara bola basket itu terus bergulir meninggalkan lapangan dan berhenti tepat di kaki Sakura yang menonton sambil duduk di banch para pemain cadangan.

Sakura mengambil bola itu kemudian berdiri dan ketika dia akan melemparkan bola itu kembali ke lapangan, matanya bertemu pandang dengan keturunan Uchiha itu, Sakura mencibir dan melemparkan bola itu dengan kekuatan penuh berharap Sasuke tidak sangup memenerimanya tapi rupanya perkiraan Sakura salah, Sasuke dapat menerima lemparan bola itu dengan sempurna. Sakura mendelik ke arah Sasuke kemudian berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan lapangan.

Sasuke yang memegang bola hanya termangu tidak mengerti dengan sikap gadis berambut merah muda itu. Sementara di belakangnya Naruto berteriak-teriak minta bola itu di operkan padanya tapi Sasuke seolah tidak mendengar dan malah memperhatikan punggung Sakura yang bergerak semakin jauh. _Prittt..._ peluit panjang tanda berakhirnya pertandinganpun terdengar kali ini tidak ada babak kedua karena jam pelajaran olahraga sudah berakhir.

"Hei, Sasuke!" kata Naruto sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan. "Kau tertarik, ya?

"Maksudmu? Dan kau siapa?" Sasuke balik bertanya sambil melemparkan bola itu ke keranjang yang di gunakan untuk menyimpan bola.

"Sakura, gadis itu tadi. Aku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" Jawab Naruto tak lupa dengan cengiran khas-nya. "Kenapa kau malah memperhatikannya, bukannya melanjutkan pertandingan."

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sasuke sambil berlalu, meninggalkan Naruto sendirian dilapangan basket.

"Hey... Teme, tunggu aku!" teriak Naruto dengan suara cemprengnya sambil mengejar Sasuke yang malah berlari. Ingin main kejar-kejaran, eh?

Sisa jam pelajaran itu berjalan dengan lambat dan membosankan, sehabis olahraga mereka semua kelelahan menjadikan mereka tidak terlalu konsen pada pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung. Tapi beruntunglah suara bel pertanda jam pelajaran habis menyelamatkan mereka. Guru yang mengajar itupun keluar dari ruang keluas dan para siswa-siswi mulai membereskan alat tulis mereka kemudian memasukkannya ke tas. Satu-persatu orang mulai meninggalkan kelas hingga tidak ada siapapun lagi.

Sasuke tengah berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL dengan memasang wajah angker yang membuat orang lain tidak berani mendekatinya. Sudah 20 menit dia menunggu kedatangan mobil jemputannya, tahu begini tadi pagi dia membawa mobil sendiri saja. Setelah cukup lama menunggu di cuaca yang semakin mendingin karena waktu hampir menjelang sore akhirnya datanglah mobil jemputannya itu, setelah pintunya dibukakan oleh sang sopir Sasuke yang sudah pegal sejak tadi terus berdi langsung masuk kedalam mobil BMW 630ci warna biru yang akan mengantarkannya kembali ke rumah dengan selamat.

Diperjalanan yang sunyi itu, tiba-tiba Sasuke melihat Sakura yang tengah mengayuh sepeda bututnya. Sejak pertemuan pertamanya saat dilapangan basket, Sasuke merasa terusik oleh keberadaan Sakura dengan sifatnya yang terkesan judes padanya. Seumur hidup belum pernah ada seorang gadis yang berani mencibir dan mendelik padanya dan hal ini tentu saja membuatnya penasaran. _Ah..._ memikirkan Sakura membuat dirinya merasa gerah, diapun melonggarkan sedikit dasi sekolah yang di pakainya.

* * *

Di tengah kota Konoha yang gemerlap dengan lampu-lampu yang menerangi setiap sudut jalan dan bangunan-bangunan yang menjulang tinggi seolah menjadi pilar langit, terdapat sebuah bangunan yang tidak kalah mewah dengan bangunan lainnya, bangunan dengan dua puluh lantai itu milik klan Uchiha yang kaya raya, bangunan yang mirip hotel berbintang lima itu setiap sudutnya dihiasi dengan gambar berbentuk kipas dengan bagian atas berwarna merah dan bagian bawahnya berwarna putih, gambar kipas ini menjadi lambang klan Uchiha yang dipercaya sebagai pendiri Yakuza terbesar di Konoha namun tidak pernah ada bukti yang berhasil membenarkan semua itu.

Tempat inilah yang dituju Sakura, berbekal sepeda bututnya dia terus mengayuh pedal sepedanya dan akhirnya sampailah dia didepan tempat tinggal klan Uchiha. Sakura memarkirkan sepeda bututnya di tempat yang tidak terlihat oleh orang lain agar tidak mencolok kemudian mengambil tas ranselnya yang di taruh di keranjang depan, dia pun pergi ke toilet untuk berganti pakaian. Kemeja putih yang dipadu dengan blazer hitam dengan lambang sekolah KHS dibagian dada kiri dan rok hitam di atas lutut dengan kotak-kotak putih yang menjadi seragam sekolahnya di ganti dengan jeans hitam, tank top putih, dan jaket hitam dengan lambang uchiha di punggungnya.

Dia menghampiri resepsionis kemudian memperlihatkan IDcard yang baru di terimanya seminggu yang lalu, resepsionis itupun mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Sakura masuk ke ballroom di sebelah kanan, sekitar 20 m dari lift terdekat.

Sakura memasuki ruangan itu dengan setengah wajah tertutup oleh masker hitam. Dia mengambil tempat duduk bersama 19 orang lainnnya yang memakai baju yang sama dengannya. Tidak lama kemudian datanglah dua orang laki-laki yang memiliki wajah hampir sama, atmosfer ruangan itu kemudian berubah menjadi tegang, Sakura tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ditakutkan oleh ke-19 laki-laki dewasa disampingnya itu ketika dua pria itu datang. Tapi setelah di amati baik-baik ternyata Sakura mengenal salah seorang dari kedua pria itu, Sasuke Uchiha si bungsu Uchiha yang sombong. Kemudian Sakura mengamati seseorang yang berdiri di sebelah Sasuke, Pria itu berusia sekita 22 tahun dengan tinggi sekitar 178 cm, memiliki mata berwarna abu-abu gelap dan rambut berwarna hitam yang membingkai wajahnya dan menggantung hingga ke dekat pipi, sisa rambutnya diikat _ponytail__. _Dilihat dengan seksama Sasuke dengan laki-laki disampingnya yang diyakini Sakura kalau laki-laki itu adalah kakak kandung Sasuke, mereka memiliki banyak kesamaan hanya saja warna rambut laki-laki itu agak pudar dengan aliran rambut yang lebih halus ketimbang Sasuke. Sedangkan dalam soal kulit, kulit laki-laki itu tampak agak sedikit lebih gelap dari kulit Sasuke. Dan perbedaan yang paling mencolok adalah goresan panjang yang tampak jelas di bagian bawah matanya.

"Aku Itachi Uchiha." Kata laki-laki itu memperkenalkan diri dengan suara yang dingin dan gelap, membuat susana semakin terasa tegang. "Selamat kalian diterima disini setelah melewati begitu banyak rintangan. Mulai hari ini akulah pemimpin kalian."

Itachi mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan bercat merah dengan lampu hias besar yang menggantung di tengah-tengah ruangan itu dan mengamati satu-persatu wajah anggota barunya. Kegiatannya terhenti ketika melihat seseorang yang duduk dibarisan paling kanan, Itachipun mendekati orang yang memakai masker itu.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Itachi dengan suara rendah, mata abu-abunya berubah menjadi merah. Melihat perubahan matanya itu, keringat dingin mulai keluar dari tubuh Sakura. Tubuhnya menggigil, suaranya tercekat tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan pemimpinnya. Lama menunggu jawaban seseorang dihadapannya Itachipun menurunkan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajah orang itu.

"Pantas saja," desah itachi. "Jadi kau gadis yang banyak dibicarakan oleh para peserta itu?"

"Ya, Itachi-sama." Jawab Sakura sedikit gugup. Kepalanya menunduk, tidak sanggup menatap mata merah dengan pupil membentuk lingkaran hitam besar dengan tiga garis mencuat keluar sampai ketepi iris dan terdapat lubang di bagian tengahnya yang membentuk pupil berwarna merah bukan lagi hitam. Mata Itachi yang berbentuk seperti disebut sebagai mata mangekyou sharingan khas keluarga uchiha.

"Tak perlu menutupi wajahmu, karena tidak ada yang bisa disembunyikan dari klan Uchiha." Ujar Itachi dengan dingin kemudian berbalik menjauh dari Sakura. Sakura menghela nafas lega seolah pencabut nyawa yang menghampirinya tidak jadi mengambil jiwanya. "Meskipun kau satu-satunya peserta wanita yang bisa lolos, aku yakin tak akan ada seorangpun laki-laki disini yang berani mengganggumu. Mengingat keributan yang kau perbuat ketika ujian baru saja akan dimulai."

Sakura tersenyum dengan sedikit merasa malu mengingat kejadian itu, saat ujian baru saja akan dimulai tiga orang laki-laki menghampirinya dan mulai meengganggunya. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Sakura risih apalagi ketika ketiga laki-laki itu mulai mengatakan yang tidak-tidak tentangnya, dan tanpa ampun Sakura menghajar ketiga orang itu hingga tidak bisa bergerak dan berakhir diranjang rumah sakit.

"Ya, Itachi-sama." Jawab Sakura masih sambil kembali menegakkan kepalanya. "Dan maaf atas keributan yang telah saya perbuat."

Itachi tersenyum simpul. "Baiklah, tidak masalah. Dan kalian semua silahkan pergi ke kamar yang telah disediakan."

Mereka semua membubarkan diri dengan perasaan sangat lega. Berada di ruangan yang sama dengan kedua keturunan Uchiha itu mereka semua merasa terintimidasi. Tapi dengan begitu mereka merasa pantas dipimpin oleh seorang Uchiha Itachi.

"Cih... jadi dibalik sikapmu itu ternyata kaupun seorang kriminal, eh?" tanya Sasuke ketika Sakura berjalan melewatinya. Mereka saling menatap lewat ekor mata. Keduanya saling melayangkan pandangan tak suka.

"Kurasa itu bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sakura ketus kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Mulai sekarang itu urusanku, karena..."

"Apa?" desis Sakura kaget ketika dia hendak membuka pintu kamarnya ternyata Sasuke pun hendak membuka pintu kamar disampingnya.

"Ya, jadilah tetangga yang baik." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada angkuh. "Mulai sekarang akan kupastikan kau menjadi budakku."

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya seseorang yang baru saja datang.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Nii-san." Jawab Sasuke. "Hanya saja aku merasa senang, karena mainan baruku ini tampaknya akan sedikit menyenangkan."

"Dasar kau ini!" kata Itachi lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut hitam Sasuke. Sasuke merasa kesal diperlakukan seperti itu dihadapan Sakura. "Kembalilah ke kamarmu." Sasukepun menggesekkan IDcardnya ke pemindai kartu yang ada disamping pintu kamarnya kemudian memutar knop pintu dan masuk ke kamarnya. Sakura pun melakukan hal yang sama, setelah membungkuk sopan kepada Itachi diapun masuk ke dalam kamar barunya.

Kamar baru Sakura tidaklah terlalu kecil dan tidak juga terlalu besar,dindingnya dicat dengan warna merah maroon dan bagian langit-langitnya berwarna putih. Dikamarnya terdapat satu buah lemari pakaian, satu buah ranjang berukuran sedang, satu buah meja rias dan satu buah meja belajar, Disudut ruangan sebelah kiri terdapat pintu munuju kamar mandi.

Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang bersepray putih itu, berusaha melepas rasa lelah. Hari ini dia telah mengalami banyak hal, Ino yang mengetahuinya telah memukul tiga orang preman dan itu hampir membuka kedok dirinya, kemudian kedatangan murid baru Sasuke Uchiha yang membuatnya kesal setengah mati, dan yang terakhir pertemuannya dengan Uchiha Itachi yang membuatnya yakin dia bukanlah tandingan yang mudah. Kalau begini bagaimana dia bisa menjalankan rencananya? Sakura menghela napas, ini akan sulit sekali pikirnya. Dan entah apa yang akan dilakukan dua keturunan Uchiha itu yang telah menempatkan kamarnya bersebelahan dengan si bungsu dan berhadapan dengan si sulung. Apa yang akan terjadi besok?

* * *

Paginya Sakura bangun dengan kondisi yang sama ketika tadi malam dia tidak sengaja tertidur dengan pakaian khusus Yakuza Uchiha dan sepatu yang belum dicopot. Dia hendak pergi ke kamar mandi begitu selesai mengucek-ngucek matanya dan meregangkan otot tubuhnya tapi dia ingat dia tidak membawa pakaian ganti, seharusnya tadi malam setelah melihat kamar barunya Sakura kembali ke rumahnya untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian tapi dia begitu lelah dan tanpa sengaja tertidur. Dia pun memutuskan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya dan menggosok gigi, ternyata semua peralatan mandi sudah di siapkan oleh klan Uchiha sekalian saja Sakura mandi dengan begitu begitu ketika dia pulang dia tinggal mengganti bajunya.

Sakura yang sudah selesai mandi dan merapikan pakaian yang dikenakannya melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding sebelah barat tepat diatas meja belajar, ternyata waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 6.30, diapun keluar dari kamar. Sakura terhenyak melihat pemandangan dihadapannya, lorong di depan kamarnya di penuhi dengan orang-orang dewasa yang saling berseliweran, ada yang bertelanjang dada, ada yang hanya menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan handuk dan ada pula yang hanya memakai underwear, tapi keadaan mereka semua sama, mereka dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Sakura hanya berdiri terpaku di ambang pintu kamarnya dengan ekspresi terkejut dan mata melotot. Tapi kemudian sebuah benda menghalangi penglihatannyanya, ada seseorang yang menaruh sebuah handuk dikepalanya.

"Pemandangan disini tidak cocok dilihat oleh gadis dibawah umur." Bisik orang itu tepat di telinga kanan Sakura. meski terhalangi oleh handuk, Sakura masih dapat merasakan hangatnya hembusan nafas yang menerpa daun telinganya. Sakura pun menurunkan handuk itu dari atas kepalanya agar dapat melihat orang yang telah berbisik kepadanya. Dia pun terkejut mendapati Itachi tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan setelan khasnya, kemeja hitam dipadu dengan celana jeans. cepat-cepat Sakura membungkuk sopan.

"Ah... ya, Itachi-sama." Jawab Sakura dengan pipi bersemu merah. "Ini baru pertamakalinya, saya jadi terkejut melihat pemandangan seperti ini dipagi hari."

"Hn." Respon Itachi singkat, kemudian dengan tiba-tiba Itachi meraih pinggang Sakura dan menarik tubuh mungil gadis itu ke dalam dekapannya. "Seorang gadis yang tanpa pertahanan tinggal di tempat orang-orang kriminal yang notabene-nya adalah laki-laki, bagaimana bisa kau membalaskan dendammu bahkan kau tidak bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri?"

Sakura terkejut mendengar perkataan Itachi, membalaskan dendam? Apa Itachi tahu tujuan utamanya masuk ke klan Uchiha? Pemikiran seperti itu membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan apalagi kini Itachi sedang mendekapnya, Sakura merasa syok tiba-tiba di perlakukan seperti itu, begitupun Sasuke yang baru saja keluar kamar masih dengan pakaian tidur lengkap tiba-tiba melihat kakaknya sedang mendekap seorang gadis.

"Ehem..." Sasuke berpura-pura batuk. Itachi yang mendengarnya langsung melepaskan tubuh Sakura dengan santai seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ohayou, Baka-Otouto." Sapa Itachi sambil mengambil handuk yang terjatuh ke lantai, mungkin handuk itu terjatuh saat Sakura kaget ketika dirinya tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh mungil gadis itu, pikirnya.

"O-ohayou, Sasuke-sama." Sapa Sakura. Lidahnya tersa kelu ketika harus menyebut nama Sasuke dengan embel-embel –Sama. Sasuke yang mendengarnya tersenyum mengejek. Seandainya dia bukan keturunan Uchiha, bukan adik dari Itachi, dan bukan atasannya, mana sudi Sakura memanggilnya begitu. _"Dasar pantat ayam!" _jerit Inner-nya

"Hn." Respon Sasuke kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Itachi dan Sakura berjalan ke lorong sebelah selatan menuju kolam renang, tempat yang selalu dipakai Sasuke untuk menghabiskan waktu sebelum dia berangkat sekolah.

"Itachi-sama saya permisi ijin pulang dulu untuk mengambil beberapa pakian ganti." Kata Sakura berusaha sesopan mungkin.

"Ya. Tapi ngomong-ngomong tentang sepedamu, seorang OB sudah membuangnya." Jawab Itachi dengan wajah tak berdosa. dia hendak berlalu dari hadapan Sakura tapi...

"APA?" tanya sakura kaget. Sepeda kesayangannya yang dibelinya dengan uang hasil kerja part-time selama berbulan-bulan telah di buang seorang OB. Sakura hampir menangis, bagaimanapun dia hanyalah seorang gadis biasa. Pada akhirnya Itachi mengantar Sakura pulang sebagai tanda permintaan maaf yang telah membuat Sakura hampir merengek karena ketidak sengajaan OB itu membuang sepeda kesayangannya.

Diantar menggunakan mobil Koenigsegg CCR berwarna orange, mobil super Swedia membuat Sakura tercengang. Tentu saja ini pertama kalinya dia menaiki sebuah mobil mewah dengan harga sekitar US$575,000 di Eropa. Christian von Koenigsegg yang mulai merakit mobil sejak tahun 1994, telah membuat mobil ini lebih cepat dar Ferrari Enzo, ia menyertakan 4,7 liter V8 twin super charged yang di letakakkan di tengah dan sebuah rangkaian operasi gearbox. Sesampainya dirumah bututnya dia merasa mual karena dibawa dengan kecepatan tinggi oleh Itachi yang sengaja atau tidak tampaknya ingin sedikit mengerjai Sakura.

Mereka berduapun masuk ke rumah bobrok Sakura yang baru saja dia lunasi beberapa bulan yang lalu dengan gajinya bekerja di Pub dan kerja sampingan di restoran. Rumah yang baru lunas itu memiliki pekarangan yang sempit namun asri, dindingnya bercat cream dengan cat yang hampir terkelupas dan kaca jendela yang patah dibeberapa bagian, memiliki satu kamar tidur, satu ruang tamu, dan dapur lengkap dengan kamar mandi.

"Silahkan duduk Itachi sama. Maaf jika rumah saya kurang nyaman." Kata Sakura mempersilahkan Itachi duduk.

"Hn."

"Ini masih pagi, apa mau saya buatkan sarapan?" tanya Sakura. Dan Itachi yang kebetulan belum sarapan hanya mengangguk. Sakura terlihat senang mendapat persetujuan dari Itachi, diapun bergegas ke dapur untuk membuatkan sarapan.

10 menit kemudian Sakura datang dengan pakaian seragam sekolah lengkap dan satu buah nampan yang terdapat dua gelas susu dan dua piring nasi goreng di atasnya. Sakura menata sarapan sederhananya itu di atas meja kemudian mempersilahkan Itachi untuk memakannya.

"Maaf jika sarapannya hanya ada alakadarnya saja, saya belum sempat berbelanja kemarin. Dan saya tidak tahu apa Itachi-sama akan menyukainya atau tidak."

Itachipun mengambil sesendok nasi goreng itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya, mengunyahnya perlahan kemudian menelannya. Itachi terkejut mendapati cita rasa masakan Sakura yang hampir sama dengan rasa masakan mantan kekasihnya. Itachi menatap Sakura sebentar dan terlihat ekspresi Sakura yang tegang menunggu respon Itachi tentang masakannya. Melihat ekspresi itu dan rasa masakannya membuat Itachi secara tak sadar memandang Sakura sebagai gadis lain yang memiliki rambut panjang sepunggung berwarna violet. Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan kemudian meraih gelas susu dan meneguknya sedikit.

"Hn." Komentarnya singkat dan tidak jelas. Tapi sakura menganggap jawaban 'Hn' itu sebagai tanda masakannya 'layak' untuk dimakan, Tidak sia-sia dia belajar memasak di tempanya bekerja sampingan. Diapun ikut memakan sarapannya bersama Itachi. Setelah semuanya habis, Itachi dan Sakura kembali melanjutkan perjalan ke sekolah.

Pagi ini pemandangan di gerbang sekolah tampak berbeda, terdapat banya para siswa-siswi yang berkumpul di depan gerbang dan terdengar sedikit keributan. Sakura memutuskan turun terlebih dahulu dari mobil Itachi sementara Itachi menunggu di dalam mobil. Sesampainya Sakura di depan gerbang sekolah tampak para siswa-siswi yang berkumpul itu memberikan jalan bagi Sakura untuk masuk kebagian tengah.

Sakura terkejut mendapati para preman yang dipukulnya beberapa minggu lalu datang mencarinya dan membuat keributan di sekolahnya.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Fiuhhh... akhirnya chap pertama selesai juga setelah melalui perjalanan yang berat. Ini fic itasakusasu pertama Ra, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Ra suka pairing itasaku. Ra akui Ra tidak terlalu pandai menulis dan di dalam keluarga Ra tidak ada yang pandai membuat tulisan atau sebuah cerita tapi entah kenapa Ra sangat hobi menulis jadi senpai mohon bimbing Ra yang masih dalam tahap belajar ini ^-^

Sampai ketemu di chap berikutnya yang insyaallah akan Ra update paling cepat tiga hari lagi. setelah selesai membaca fic ini mohon untuk memberi masukan kepada Ra, ok! Haha maksa.

Bye...


	2. Hal tak terduga!

Holala... *nari-nari gaje* akhirnya Ra kembali dengan chap dua meski tergeser jauh dari jadwal hohoho. Sebenarnya chap 2 ini sudah ada sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu namun karena Ra sedang sibuk-sibuknya pendaftaran sekolah jadi lupa buat nge-update fic ini. Ra ucapkan terimakasih buat yang udah membaca dan mereview chap kemarin. Baiklah kalau begitu, selamat menikmati!

* * *

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Dendam, Cinta dan Benci© Taira Shinju

.

.

Pairing: Itachi X Sakura X Sasuke

.

Warning: Ooc-nes, Gaje-nes,Typo(s), dan seabreg kekurangan lainnya yang terdapat dalam fic ini

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura terkejut mendapati para preman yang dipukulnya beberapa minggu lalu datang mencarinya dan membuat keributan di sekolahnya.

Salah seorang dari preman itu yang badannya paling kurus menarik kerah baju seragam Sakura, menamparnya, dan mendorong tubuhnya hingga terjatuh ke aspal yang keras.

"Kenapa kau tidak melawan gadis tengik?" Tanya preman itu penuh emosi. Sakura hanya bisa terdiam dengan darah yang mulai mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, pipi kanannya terasa perih sekali. Sakura tentu saja ingin melawan, tapi dihadapan para murid yang sedang berkumpul itu bagaimana mungkin Sakura melakukannya? Itu akan membongkar jati dirinya.

Preman itu hendak menarik kerah baju Sakura kembali namun kemudian, _Buaghh..._ Sebuah bogem mentah dilayangkan Sasuke Uchiha si pantat ayam yang kesal karena dari tadi para preman itu menghalangi jalan masuk mobilnya yang hendak ia parkirkan di pekarangan sekolah.

"Menyingkirlah!" Perintah Sasuke dengan nada rendah, matanya berubah merah pertanda dia sedang marah, khas Uchiha sekali.

"Kau siapa, anak kecil?" Tanya preman berbadan kurus itu. "Mencoba menjadi pahlawan, eh?" Kedua temannya yang berada di belakang langsung tertawa.

"Aku?" Sasuke balik bertanya dengan nada angkuh. Tiba-tiba datang Itachi kemudian membantu Sakura berdiri.

"Bawa dia kedalam." Kata Itachi menyerahkan Sakura pada adiknya. "Aku ada sedikit urusan kecil."

Sasuke tersenyum sinis mendengarnya. "Matilah kalian." Desisnya. kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan kiri Sakura dan membawanya ke dalam sekolah. Sakura berjalan dengan sedikit tertatih-tatih karena lututnya terluka akibat bergesekan dengan aspal saat tubuhnya di dorong sampai terjatuh.

Uchiha Itachi berdiri dengan angkuh bak seorang iblis yang siap menghabisi mangsanya. Dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya dan iris mata yang berubah menjadi merah Itachi berjalan perlahan mendekati ketiga preman itu. Atmosfer terasa menjadi lebih berat, itu yang dirasakan orang-orang yang berkumpul disana.

Itachi sedikit membungkuk dan tepat di telinga preman kurus itu itachi berbisik dengan nada dingin, gelap dan rendah. "Klan Uchiha akan membungkam mulut kalian untuk selamanya. Larilah dan carilah tempat yang aman untuk bersembunyi, tapi itu akan tetap sia-sia."

Ketiga preman itu menyadari telah bermain-main dengan mainan yang salah, bocah berambut pink itu mainan milik klan Uchiha dan inilah kesalahan fatal yang mereka perbuat. Klan Uchiha tidak suka jika ada yang bermain-bain dengan mainan miliknya. Menyadari hal buruk yang akan terjadi, ketiga preman itu langsung lari terbirit-birit dan hal ini mengundang banyak tawa dari para murid yang berkumpul apalagi ketika melihat preman yang berbadan paling besar terjatuh dan menghasilkan suara debum yang keras sementara Itachi kembali masuk kedalam mobilnya kemudian mengemudikan mobilnya kembali ke mansion Uchiha untuk menyelesaikan schedule yang telah disusun untuk hari ini.

Di atap sekolah yang sepi Sasuke mengobati luka Sakura, namun karena Sasuke menekan lukanya terlalu keras hingga membuat Sakura meringis, Sakura meminta kapas yang dipegang oleh majikannya itu dan berkata akan mengobatinya sendiri.

Sasuke berdiri membelakangi sakura, kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya, pandangannya lurus ke arah tebing yang telah di ukir dengan wajah-wajah para pemimpin negara Hi. Di ketinggian duapuluh meter angin berhembus cukup kencang sehingga mengibas-ngibaskan rambut raven Sasuke. Sakura yang telah selesai mengobati lukanya berdiri dibelakang Sasuke dan menatap punggung tegap pemuda itu.

"Apa alasanmu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil berbalik menghadap Sakura. Onyx-nya menatap emerald Sakura dengan tajam.

"Sama seperti kebanyaakan orang lainnya, aku ingin membalas dendam. Masuk kedalam Klan Uchiha dengan kemampuan yang sudah aku asah sejak kecil, kemudian dari sana aku bisa mendapatkan kekuatan yang cukup untuk membalaskan dendamku." Jawab Sakura sambil balik menatap mata Sasuke dan kedua tangan yang mengepal menahan emosi.

"Pada siapa?" Tanya Sasuke lebih lanjut

"Pada orang yang telah membuatku menderita, yang telah mendepakku hingga aku di buang ke panti asuhan. " Jawab Sakura namun tidak sepenuhnya jujur.

"Apa ini tentang pertikaian keluarga?"

"Ya, klasik sekali bukan? Tapi aku tidak terlalu mengingat masalaluku, tentu saja saat itu aku masih berusia dua tahun. Politik yang mengorbankan seorang anak yang tidak berdosa, pada siapa aku harus menuntut keadilan? Aku bahkan tidak ingat nama keluargaku karena dalam memoriku mereka hanya menyebutku dengan nama Sakura."

"Haruno?"

"Semua anak di panti asuhan yang tidak memiliki nama keluarga, diberi marga Haruno. Mulai dari situlah kami membentuk keluarga baru. Tampaknya pembicaraan ini tidak bisa dilanjutkan karena kita sudah melewatkan satu jam pelajaran." Kata Sakura mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Mereka berduapun kembali ke kelas mereka yang ada di lantai dua. Karena mereka berdua terlambat terpaksa mereka harus pasrah menerima hukuman namun tampaknya Shizune-sensei guru biologi itu sedang dalam mood yang bagus sehingga dia berbaik hati dengan tidak memberikan hukuman namun sebagai gantinya mereka harus menjadi teman sekelompok karena murid-murid yang lain sudah memiliki pasangan tinggal Sakura dan Sasuke sehingga mereka di jadikan partner dalam praktik biologi kali ini.

Sakura dan Sasuke memakai jas putih yang selalu digunakan saat akan praktik, kemudian memakai sarung tangan dan mengambil seekor tikus putih yang tersisa. Sakura mulai melakukan pembedahannya sementara Sasuke yang sudah mempelajari bab ini di sekolah lamanya di Oto langsung mengisi kertas ujian. Dengan waktu yang tersisa merekapun menyelasaikan tugas itu dan menyerahkan hasilnya pada Shizune-sensei. Dan hasilnya mengejutkan mereka mendapat nilai tertinggi, merekapun mendapatkan tepuk tangan yang meriah dari teman-temannya. Sakura tersenyum senang sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis saking tipisnya hanya terlihat sebagai garis lurus.

Pelajaran berikutnya adalah sejarah, namun di tengah pelajaran ketika para murid sedang konsentrasi memperhatikan penjelasan dari guru, datanglah lima orang berseragam hitam yang tampak seperti bodyguar mencari Uchiha Sasuke. Tanpa ba bi bu Sasuke membereskan alat tulisnya dan pergi meninggalkan sekolah dengan para bodyguard itu. Selepas kepergian Sasuke banyak anak yang berbisi-bisik tentangnya sehingga membuat kelas menjadi sedikit riuh. Guru sejarah yang kesal itupun keluar dari kelas padahal sisa jam mengajarnya masih banyak.

Ino yang dari tadi tidak bisa diam karena mengkhawatirkan keberadaan sahabatnya itu berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan duduk di kursi murid lain yang duduk di depan meja Sakura sementara si empunya kursi entah pergi kemana.

"Sakura kau kemana saja? Dan apa yang terjadi tadi pagi? Kudengar kau ditolong oleh kakak beradik Uchiha? Kau memiliki hubungan dengan salah satunya, eh? Dan jam pelajaran pertama tadi kau menghilang dengan Sasuke. Apa yang sudah kalian berdua lakukan? Apa kau tahu kalau fansgirl-nya itu tadi pagi mengamuk?" Tanya Ino cerewet, sederet pertanyaan yang diberikannya pada Sakura membuat Sakura pusing untuk menjawabnya. Tampaknya Ino berbakat menjadi seorang wartawan. Tapi kemudian Ino mengacak rambutnya frustasi ketika helaan nafas yang diberikan Sakura sebagai jawaban.

"Jawab, Sakura!" Pinta Ino dengan wajah yang mulai lusuh, make up-nya sudah sedikit berantakan karena tampaknya dia belum memulasnya kembali sesampainya di sekolah. Sakura jadi kasihan juga melihat sahabatnya menderita karena mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Ya, aku memang di tolong oleh kakak beradik uchiha itu dan bukannya kau tahu kalau sebelumnya aku sudah menghajar tiga kucing yang mengeong padaku? tampaknya mereka ingin membalas dendam padaku. Hah... Tampaknya saat istirahat nanti aku harus mengumpulkan kesabaran ketika diintrogasi oleh fansgirl-nya. Dan selebihnya dari itu tidak ada." Jawab Sakura panjang lebar meski sedikit malas menjelaskannya. Ino mengangguk puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan Sakura sedangkan Hinata yang duduk di kursi Ino dengan arah menghadap padanya hanya tersenyum senang mengetahui Sakura baik-baik saja meski darah segar masih nampak di sudut bibir Sakura.

Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya kesandaran kursi, entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia merasa sangat lelah dan kepalanya terasa pening. Dilihatnya Hinata yang mulai mendekat padanya kemudia menyentuh dahi dan pipinya.

"A-apa kau sakit, Saku-chan?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada khawatir. Sakura menggeleng lemah, entahlah diapun tidak mengerti dengan tubuhnya.

"Jadi kau gadis murahan yang bernama Sakura itu?" Tanya seseorang yang baru saja muncul. Gadis itu melipat tangannya di dada dan memandang Sakura dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Apa maumu? Pergilah, aku sedang dalam mood yang buruk." Jawab Sakura yang masih tetap dalam posisi duduknya.

Gadis yang tengah kesal itupun menjambak rambut Sakura. "Kuperingatkan kau, jauhi Sasuke! Atau kau akan tahu rasa."

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Tayuya!" Kata Sakura kemudian menepis tangan gadis bernama Tayuya itu hingga membuat rambutnya menjadi kusut. "Seharusnya aku yang memperingatkamu. Meskipun aku tidak tertarik pada bungsu Uchiha itu, tapi jika kau bersikap seperti ini terus terhadapku, aku akan merebut pujaanmu itu!"

Tayuya tercengang mendengar perkataan Sakura, sementara Sakura dan kedua temannya berlalu dari tempat itu dan berjalan menuju aula karena seorang guru mengumumkan semua murid untuk berkumpul.

Aula sekolah yang mampu menampung 2000 siswa itu telah sesak dipadati para murid yang sudah berkumpul. Ada yang menggerutu kesal dan tak sedikit pula yang senang karena dengan berkumpulnya mereka di aula berarti kegiatan belajar-mengajar berhenti untuk sementara.

"Semuanya tolong dengarkan." Kata Danzo-sama yang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah Konoha High School. "Sekolah kita akan berganti kepemilikan, oleh karena itu selama seminggu ke depan kalian akan belajar di rumah."

Para siswa-siswi bersorak senang, liburan, tentu saja mereka sudah menantikannya sejak lama. Ruangan aula langsung riuh oleh suara para murid yang mulai membicarakan rencana yang akan mereka lakukan untuk mengisi liburan.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian dipersilahkan untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing." Danzo-sama mengakhiri pengumumannya dan para murid pun kembali ke kelas masing-masing untuk mengambil tas kemudian pulang.

Sakura tengah berdiri di halte bis menunggu kedatangan bis yang akan mengantarnya menuju rumah, di cuaca yang panas begini dia harus menunggu bis yang tak kunjung datang. Peluh mulai membasahi leher dan pelipisnya, Sakura menghela napas. Seharusnya tadi dia menerima ajakan Sai dan Ino yang akan mengantarkannya ke rumah. Tapi tidak enak juga mengganggu orang yang sedang berduaan, pikir Sakura. seandainya diapun memiliki seorang kekasih mungkin akan ada orang yang menjemput dan mengantarnya kerumah dan ke sekolah setiap hari.

"Apa sih yang kau pikirkan, Sakura?" Batinnya pada diri sendiri.

"Mau kuantar, Sakura?" Tawar seseorang yang baru saja berhenti di hadapan Sakura.

"Oh, Lee. Apa tidak membuatmu repot?" Tanya Sakura pada teman sekelasnya ketika dulu masih kelas 1. Rock Lee adalah orang yang mencintai Sakura sejak pertama mereka bertemu, dan Sakura tahu akan hal ini.

"Tentu saja tidak. Naiklah." Sakurapun naik ke atas motor Lee. Bukannya dia bermaksud memanfaatkan Lee dan memberikan harapan kosong pada pemuda itu. Tapi di saat cuaca panas seperti ini tidak ada salahnya 'kan menerima uluran tangan orang lain hehe.

Lee mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan sedang, selama di perjalanan mereka banyak berbincang-bincang tentang hal yang sepele meski Lee terlihat gugup dan canggung ketika berbicara dengan sakura, tapi komunikasi mereka lancar-lancar saja.

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum yang sukses membuat Lee bersemu merah.

"Sa-sama-sama. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Lee yang wajahnya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus langsung berlalu memacu sepeda motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga membuat tubuhnya tersentak, Sakura kembali tersenyum melihat tingkah Lee kemudian masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Tadaima." Seru Sakura sambil memutar kenop pintu, begitu pintu terbuka diapun masuk dan menutup pintunya kembali.

Selalu begini, desahnya. Setiap kali dia berseru 'Tadaima!' tidak pernah ada orang menjawabnya. Tentu saja, selama bertahun-tahun dia tinggal di rumah ini tidak pernah ada yang berubah kecuali kayu-kayu yang semakin habis di makan rayap dan cat dinding yang terkelupas.

Hidup sendirian selama bertahun-tahun tidak membuat Sakura terbiasa dengan kesepian. Dia ingin hidup seperti anak-anak yang lainnya, ketika dia bangun di pagi hari sudah ada sarapan yang disiapkan ibunya, dan setiap kali pulang ke rumah selalu ada yang menyambutnya dengan hangat. Sakura menginginkan semua itu, sangat menginginkanya. Betapa irinya dia ketika bermain kerumah Ino atau kerumah Hinata. dirumah Ino, Sakura bisa melihat kasih sayang Ibunya Ino dengan cara membantu menguncir rambut dan memulaskan make up ke wajah anak semata wayangnya. Sementara di rumah Hinata, Sakura melihat kedekatan seorang ibu dan anak melalui kegiatan merajut pakaian bersama dan bercengkrama sambil meminum teh. Kapan terakhir kali dia merasakan semua hal itu? Sebelas tahun yang lalu? Bahkan saat itu dia masih terlalu kecil untuk memahami betapa berharga waktu yang dilewati bersama orang tua.

Sakura masuk ke kamarnya yang hanya berukuran 2x2m, kemudian mengemasi barang-barangnya kedalam sebuah koper yang sudah dipersiapkannya seminggu yang lalu. Mulai hari ini dia akan tinggal di mansion Uchiha tapi walau begitu dia tidak akan pernah menjual rumah bobroknya karena bagi dirinya rumah ini sudah seperti keluarga yang selalu ada disaat dia membutuhkannya, susah dan sedih dia lewati di rumah ini.

"Selamat tinggal." Gumam sakura pada rumahnya. Diapun mulai menapaki jalan setelah mengunci pintu rumahnya.

* * *

Klan Uchiha yang kaya raya dikenal sebagai klan yang bengis dan kejam, memiliki pengaruh yang kuat di negara Hi dan Oto serta beberapa negara lain. Bergerak dalam berbagai bidang penting yang menjadi pilar perekonomian negara, meski memiliki nama yang sangat dikenal, klan Uchiha tetap saja terkesan misterius apalagi terdengar desas desus yang miring tentang klan ini.

Saat ini klan Uchiha dipimpin oleh Uchiha Fugaku dan istrinya Uchiha Mikoto, Fugaku memiliki dua orang anak yaitu Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke. Namun sepertinya Fugaku lebih perhatian terhadap anak sulungnya yang akan mewarisi seluruh kekayaan dan kekuasaannya, hal ini membuat si bungsu cemburu dan menganggap dirinya telah terlupakan oleh ayahnya. Tapi betapa iripun ia pada kakaknya dia sangat menghormati kakaknya itu dan dia menyayangi kakaknya seperti kakaknya menyayangi dirinya.

Disebuah ruangan bergaya jepang kuno, tampaklah seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang tengah duduk bersila sambil menyesap roko dari cerutunya. Pria itu tampak berwibawa meski hanya dalam kedian duduk berdiam diri.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolah baru Sasuke?" Tanyanya pada seseorang yang duduk berhadapan dengannya

"Kita berhasil memilikinya, sekolah itu akan di rehab dalam waktu satu minggu, dan selama satu minggu itu pula kita akan melakukan pelatihan untuk anggota baru Yakuza." Jawab Itachi yang tengah duduk berhadapan dengan ayahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan para peserta ujian yang tidak lolos?"

"Seperti biasa, kita sudah berhasil membungkam mulut mereka." Fugaku tersenyum mendengar jawaban anaknya kemudian Fugaku menyuruh anaknya keluar dari ruangan pribadinya. Itachi pun pamit undur diri.

Itachi berjalan dengan ritme yang sedang, banyak yang dia pikirkan saat ini. Penampilannya tidak serapi tadi pagi, kemejanya mulai terlihat kusut dan rambutnya sedikit berantakan. Dua kali pertemuan dengan para petinggi negara Takumi membuatnya hampir gila. Para petinggi itu terus mendesaknya agar mau memasok persenjataan kepada militer Takumi, tapi tentu saja semua itu tidaklah mudah. Akhir-akhir ini militer Konoha mulai memperhatikan mereka, meski Itachi sudah berhasil membungkam mulut orang-orang yang bisa membahayakan klannya. Belum lagi saat ini dia harus melakukan penyelidikan latar belakang dua puluh anggota barunya, ini akan sangat menyita waktu. Dan terakhir sesi pelatihan yang harus dia buat untuk para anggota baru.

Itachi menghela nafas, wajahnya terkesan datar meski dilihatnya seorang wanita tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Wanita itu berperawakan tinggi semampai, dengan rambut violet yang panjangnya mencapai pinggang. Wanita itu tersenyum melihat kedatangan Itachi, di peluknya Itachi dengan penuh rindu namun Itachi hanya diam tak bergeming. Wajah wanita itu menampilkan raut kecewa, apa Itachi sudah tidak menginginkannya lagi?

"Kenapa Itachi?" Tanya wanita itu dengan suara parau. Dia sudah tahu kelanjutan dari pembicaraan ini, namun tetap saja dia ingin memastikannya, mungkin saja keadaannya dapat berubah kembali.

"Jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi, Kau tidak berguna." Jawab Itachi sadis dan sukses membuat wanita di hadapannya meneteskan air matanya.

Jadi inikah alasannya? Alasan selama ini Uchiha sulung itu menjalin hubungan dengannya, untuk memanfaatkannya? Lalu setelah keluarganya tidak lagi memiliki kedudukan di hadapan klan Uchiha, lantas mereka mendepaknya? Cukup! Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi, diapun berlari meninggalkan Uchiha sulung itu dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

Itachi masih dengan berdiri dengan angkuhnya, selang beberapa saat ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke pintu kamarnya. Matanya berkilat marah, dia tak suka apabila ada orang yang menguping pembicaraannya.

"Keluar!" Perintahnya entah pada siapa. Beberapa saat kemudian terbukalah pintu yang ada di depan kamarnya lalu keluarlah seorang gadis berambut pink dari balik pintu itu. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar, dan mata emeraldnya menyiratkan ketakutan. Sungguh dia tidak sengaja mendengar dan melihat adegan tadi. Itachi mencengkram lehernya hingga ia merasa tercekat tak mampu bernafas.

"Ma..ma-af... Sa..ya ti-ti..dak se..nga-ja." Ucap Sakura dengan susah payah kemudian dirasakannya cengkraman Itachi di lehernya mulai melonggar dan perlahan Itachi melepaskannya.

Itachi melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang tiba-tiba jatuh terduduk, lututnya serasa lemas hingga tak mampu menopang tubunya lagi. Jelas, sangat jelas, Sakura bisa merasakan kemarahan dari tatapan mata orang yang biasanya terlihat tenang itu. Tapi apa salahnya? Dia benar-benar tidak sengaja melihatnya ketika hendak keluar kamar. Salah mereka berdua beradegan seperti itu di depan kamar orang lain, apa mereka tidak malu? Dan lagi wanita yang bersama Itachi tadi sepertinya dia mengenalnya. Apa mungkin dia? Pikir Sakura namun buru-buru menepis pikirannya itu. Gadis baik seperti bosnya itu tidak mungkin menjalin hubungan dengan seorang kriminal, kan? Ah... Namun sepertinya Sakura lupa kalau dirinya yang terkenal baik dan sopan itu kini tengah berada di tengah-tengah para kriminal juga.

"Memungut kotoran, eh?" Tanya Sasuke yang baru saja datang entah dari mana. Bibirnyanya membentuk seringai mengejek. Sakura buru-buru berdiri dan mendelik sebal padanya.

Sakura hendak membalas namun handphonenya dan juga handphone Sasuke berbunyi menandakan ada pesan masuk. Diambilnya handpone yang tersimpan di saku jaketnya kemudian membaca pesan itu. Ternyata pesan dari klan Uchiha yang menyuruh mereka berkumpul di ballroom untuk rapat pertama mereka sejak bergabung.

Sakura berjalan di belakang Sasuke ketika mereka pergi ke ballroom. Langkahnya yang seperti mengekor Sasuke dari belakang membuatnya tampak seperti seekor anak anjing yang baru di pungut dan kemudian selalu mengikuti kemanapun tuannya pergi. Sakura mendesis kesal menyadari semua itu. Sesampainya di ballroom sakura langsung mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang sama ketika dia mendapat ucapan selamat telah bergabung kemarin malam.

Sasuke dan kakaknya serta beberapa seniornya yang lain duduk didepan dengan mengarah padanya sehingga posisi mereka dan para anggota baru saling berhadapan. Seorang laki-laki yang berwajah seperti hiu memulai rapat dengan memperkenalkan namanya terlebih dahulu. Kisame Hoshigaki yang ahli dalam memakai pedang akan menjadi instruktur mereka saat menjalani pelatihan di pulau Nagi nanti. Rapat itupun berjalan dengan cepat, rencananya besok mereka akan berangkat ke pulau Nagi jadi malam ini mereka harus berkemas dan menyiapkan mental untuk menjalani pelatihan neraka. Sakura menghela napas, dia sedikit tidak yakin dengan kemampuannya. Apalagi tidak ada diskriminasi antara laki-laki dan perempuan. Bukan hanya hal itu yang dia khawatirkan, di akhir acara rapat setelah semua orang pergi menyisakan dirinya dan Itachi, Sasuke dengan terang-terangan menantang dirinya, jika dia tidak mampu melewati pelatihan nanti maka dia harus menjadi budak Sasuke dengan waktu yang tidak di tentukan. Entah mendapat dorongan dari mana Sakura langsung saja mengiyakan dan menyanggupi tantangan Sasuke itu. Matilah dia, tapi mau menolakpun dia tidak bisa. Dia tidak mau si bungsu itu menertawakan dirinya dan itu akan sangat melukai harga dirinya.

Sakura terus mengumpat ketika mengemas pakaiannya, dia benar-benar ceroboh. Seharusnya dia tahu kalau Sasuke pasti akan mempermainkannya. Saat pelatihan nanti entah dengan cara apapun, si bungsu Uchiha itu pasti akan membuat dirinya kewalahan hingga tak sanggup mengikuti pelatihan sampai akhir.

"_Arrghh..._" Sakura berteriak frustasi namun kemudian sebuah ketukan dipintu menghentikan aktivitasnya. Sakura bergegas membukakan pintu kamarnya, dan tampaklah seorang laki-laki berambut perak berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Hai!" Sapa laki-laki itu. "Aku Juugo, teman Sasuke. Apa kau yang bernama Sakura?"

"Ya" jawa Sakura kemudian mereka berjabat tangan.

"Sasuke menyuruhku untuk membawamu ke lantai lima." Sakura memandang curiga pada laki-laki yang bernama Juugo itu. Mau apa Sasuke membawanya ke bar yang ada di lantai lima? Tanpa banyak bicara Sakura keluar dari kamarnya, menutup pintunya dan mengikuti langkah Juugo.

Sakura berjalan dengan was-was, mau apa sebenarnya si Sasuke itu? Apa dia mau mempermainkannya? Menjualnya pada teman-temannya? _Arrghh..._ Berbagai pikiran negatif menghampiri pikirannya. Lantas jika dia takut kenapa dia malah menerima ajakan pemuda bernama Juugo tadi? Sakura merutuki kebodohan dirinya. Hari ini dia selalu mengambil tindakan tanda memikirkan akibatnya.

"Kau sudah datang?"

Sakura mengangguk singkat, "Ya, Sasuke-sama."

"Buatkan minuman untuk kami." Perintah Sasuke singkat. Dua temannya yang duduk mengitari meja yang sama tersenyum mencurigakan.

_Bagus Sakura kau masuk dalam permainan mereka. _"Jadi kalian semua mau memesan apa?"

"Terserah padamu" Jawab Sasuke singkat. Kedua temannya menganguk setuju.

Sakura berjalan kebalik meja bartender kemudian mulai menyiapkan bahan yang akan dipakainya untuk membuat minuman. Dia memutuskan membuat "Queen's Park Swizzle" untuk Sasuke dan kedua temannya. Disiapkannya 2 oz Demerara Rum, mint segar, ½ oz simple syrup, ¾ oz jus lemon dan Angostura bitters.

Sakura meletakkan mint, sirup dan jus lemon dalam gelas kemudian muddle perlahan. Selanjutnya rum ditambahkan sampai hampir penuh dengan es batu. Berikutnya Sakura menambahkan satu dash bitter lalu semuanya dicampur. Terakhir top off dengan es batu, hias dengan daun mint dan potongan lemon. Minuman hasil buatannyapun siap disajikan dengan sedotan.

Sakura membawa tiga gelas minuman buatannya kemudian di letakan di meja Sasuke. Sasuke meminum minuman yang di bawa Sakura dan tersenyum tipis. Lumayan, pujinya dalam hati. Kedua temannyapun mencoba mencicipi dan mereka berdua juga ikut tersenyum puas. Sakura bangga dengan hasilnya yang memuaskan.

"Kenapa kau tidak duduk dengan kami dan bersenang-senang?" Tanya seorang teman Sasuke yang diketahuinya bernama Suigetsu.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku masih ada urusan." Jawab sakura sambil mencoba tersenyum. Dia hendak berlalu namun laki-laki bernama Suigetsu itu menari pergelangan tangannnya hingga dirinya terjatuh dan duduk dipangkuan Suigetsu. Suigetsu menyeringai senang.

"Lepaskan, tuan!" Kata Sakura masih mencoba berkata dengan nada lembut. Namun Suigetsu tak menghiraukannya dan malah memeluk tubuh Sakura dengan erat.

Sakura geram diperlakukan seperti itu, dia memang bergabung dengan Yakuza tapi bukan berarti dirinya adalah wanita murahan. Dengan sedikit kekuatan dilepaskannya tangan Suigetsu yang memeluknya dan tanpa berkata apapun dia berjalan meninggalkan meja Sasuke dan temannya. Tapi tangan Suigetsu menahan pundaknya. Sakura tersenyum sinis, di cengkramnya tangan Suigetsu yang menahan pundaknya dan dalam hitungan ketiga tubuh Suigetsu sudah terbaring dihadapanya, Sakura membanting tubuh laki-laki itu dengan kekuatan penuh.

Suigetsu meringis kesakitan sementara Sakura kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar, dia kembali tersenyum sinis. Lumayan, untuk latihan besok. Pikirnya ketika dia ingat telah membanting tubuh Suigetsu.

* * *

Sasuke duduk dimeja belajarnya dengan kedua tangan menopang dagunya. Kamarnya sedikit gelap karena Sasuke hanya menyalakan lampu tidurnya. Dia tengah berpikir saat ini, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Botol red wine yang terletak disampingnya hanya terisi setengah botol lagi.

Sasuke meneguk kembali minuman yang ada didalam gelas yang tengah dipegangnya, dia menghela napas lelah. Kenapa ayahnya selalu saja membandingkan dirinya dengan kakaknya? Repot-repot mengirim sepasukan bodyguard hanya untuk mengatakan "Kau harus mencontoh kakakmu, Sasuke!"

Dilemparkannya flute glass yang tengah dipegangnya hingga menabrak dinding kemudian hancur dan serpihan gelas itu berserakan dilantai kamarnya. Kurang apa dirinya? Selama ini selalu menuruti perkataan ayahnya. Dalam segi kemampuan dia tak kalah hebat dari kakaknya yang dia banggakan. Diapun yakin, jika dia terlahir sebagai anak sulung, diapun pasti bisa memimpin perusahaan dan mengontrol pergerakan para Yakuza. Mungkin ayahnya lebih menghendaki keberadaan kakaknya, Sasuke tersenyum miris menanggapi pemikirannya.

* * *

Sakura mengumpat kesal, gara-gara kejadian semalam dia lupa untuk kembali membereskan barang bawaannya dan sekarang diapun terlambat bangun. Tanpa sempat mandi dan sarapan di ambilnya koper yang baru terisi ¾ nya kemudian berlari menuju atap tempat pemberangkatan helikopter.

Sakura menjadi peserta terakhir yang menaiki helikopter, terlambat satu menit saja maka akan tamat rimawayatnya karena lehernya akan di tebas Kisame-san menggunakan Samehada pedang kesayangannya.

Sakura naik kedalam helikopter itu bersama empat orang lainnya. Selama diperjalanan mereka semua terdiam dan sibuk dengan pemikirannya masing-masing. Sakura memandang keluar kearah hutan yang hijau oleh pepohonan. Saat ini dia tengah gugup, bagaimana jika seandainya dirinya tidak lolos? Apa klan Uchiha akan mendepaknya sama seperti para peserta yang tereliminasi? Jika begitu bagaimana dia membalaskan dendam keluarganya? Sakura menghela napas pelan, diikatnya rambut merah muda miliknya yang tadi pagi belum sempat disisir. Setelah perjalanan melelahkan selama hampir seharian akhirnya helikopterpun turun dilandasan pesawat yang terdapat ditengah pulau Nagi.

Sakura turun dari helikopter dengan wajah kusut, tubuhnya di balut training hitam yang belum sempat disetrikanya. Kopernya diseret dengan langkah gontai. Sasuke datang menghampirinya dengan seringai menyebalkan. Sakura mendengus sebal, belum-belum Sasuke sudah mencoba membuatnya kesal.

"Kau sudah siap, Haruno?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melepas kacamata hitam yang dipakainya. Ah... Benar-benar keren sekali jika Sakura mau mengakuinya. Tubuhnya dibalut kaos berwarna biru yang dipadukan dengan celana berwarna putih dan mata onyx-nya tertutup sebuah kacamata hitam untuk menambah kesan cool, angin yang berhembus membelai rambut ravennya.

"Tentu Sasuke-sama. Akan saya pastikan anda dapat melihat saya pada hari ketujuh." Jawab Sakura dengan senyum manisnya. Sasuke bergeming, disaat seperti ini gadis itu masih dapat tersenyum? Menarik, pikirnya.

"Berjuanglah." Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya kaget namun Sasuke sudah tidak ada dihadapannya lagi. Uchiha Sasuke yang sombong itu menyemangatinya, apa dia tidak salah mendengar? Sakura tersenyum tulus, mungkin ada saat dimana para Uchiha itu berkata baik dan sopan. Sakura kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat berkumpul.

Kisame menjelaskan pelaturan yang diberlakukannya selama pelatihan yang akan berlangsung selama tujuh hari. Para anggota pelatihan boleh melakukan apasaja yang mereka mau dengan syarat tidak melukai anggota lain menggunakan benda tajam. Jika ingin berkelahi mereka hanya diperbolehkan menggunakan tangan kosong. Tidak boleh ada yang keluar dari pulau Nagi selama pelatihan berlangsung kecuali jika mereka mati maka jasadnya akan dibawa ke Konoha. Malam ini mereka akan mulai pelatihan dengan menyebar para anggota ke berbagai belahan pulau Nagi, tugas mereka pada dua hari pertama adalah bertahan hidup tanpa makanan dan cuaca yang buruk serta harus melindungi diri dari binatang buas. Tiga hari berikutnya pembentukan kelompok untuk memecahkan masalah dan mencari jejak. Dua hari terakhir battle untuk saling memperebutkan kalung perak yang dimiliki masing-masing anggota, siapa yang dapat merebut dua kalung ditambah satu kalung miliknya dan mempertahankannya sampai detik terakhir dianggap lulus.

Sakura memasukkan barang-barangnya kedalam ransel hijau yang telah disiapkan panitia pelatihan, dia merasa sedikit beruntung tadi malam tidak memasukkan banyak barang kedalam kopernya karena tidak banyak barang yang bisa dibawa dalam ransel hijau itu. Setelah selesai dia menggendong tas hijau itu dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju lapangan tempat berkumpul sebelum pemberangkatan.

Itachi mengambil pengeras suara yang tengah dipegang Kisame, dia berdiri dua meter didepan para peserta pelatihan dengan memakai celana training dan kaos hitam tampa lengan yang memperlihatkan otot lengannya yang membuat wajah Sakura sedikit memerah karena Itachi berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Seperti biasa, setiap kali Uchiha sulung itu hendak mengumunkan atau mengatakan sesuatu atmosfer seolah berubah menjadi lebih berat dan membuat sesak napas.

"Pelatihan neraka akan segera dimulai." Ujarnya dengan sangat tenang. "Bersiaplah"

Para peserta bergeming, apa yang akan terjadi nanti? Mampukah mereka melewati pelatihan neraka yang telah disiapkan Itachi dan Kisame? Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura yang menjadi satu-satunya peserta wanita?

* * *

Sakura's POV_  
_

_Aku menjejakkan kakiku dihutan yang gelap dan lembab. Sejauh aku memandang hanya kegelapan yang ditangkap indra penglihatanku. Klan Uchiha mengirimku kebagian barat pulau Nagi, sebenarnya tidak masalah aku ditempatkan dimanapun, tapi dicuaca berkabut seperti ini dengan jarak pandang yang pendek dan suhu yang mencapai lima derajat siapa yang mampu bertahan melindungi diri dari segala marabahaya yang siap menghadang. Sudah dua jam aku berjalan kaki dan sekarang sudah hampir sore jadi aku memutuskan untuk membuat tempat perlindungan._

_Selama perjalanan yang kutemukan hanyalah ranting-ranting basah yang tak dapat terbakar. Meskipun aku bisa membuat tempat berteduh tapi bagaimana cara aku membuat tempat perlindungan dari binatang buas jika tidak bisa membuat api unggun? Percuma saja aku membuat tempat perlindungan toh aku benar-benar tidak terlindung dari binatang buas jadi pada Akhirnya Aku memilih sebuah pohon untuk dijadikan tempat peristirahatan._

_Aku memilih pohon-pohon besar yang tidak terlalu rimbun karena dikhawatirkan menjadi sarang ular, serangga, atau binatang berbahaya lainku. Disaat seperti ini aku merasa sangat bersyukur karena Kami-sama mengirimkan pertolongan padaku, aku melihat sebuah pohon Sakura ditengah hutan yang tengah dipijak olehku. Aku tersenyum senang, akupun naik keatas dahan pohon Sakura itu kemudian mengambil selimut kecil yang dibawa dalam ranselku. Aku berusaha tertidur untuk mengistirahatkan badanku, namun dalam situasi dan kondisi seperti ini siapa yang dapat tertidur dengan nyenyak?_

Sakura's POV end_  
_

* * *

Pagi itu hutan masih gelap dengan kabut yang turun, suara burung dan binatang-binatang lainnya yang bersahutan membangunkan seorang pemuda berambut hitam dari tidurnya yang tak nyenyak.

Laki-laki bernama Itachi itu membasuh wajahnya kemudian dilanjutkan dengan ritual pagi yang selalu dilakukannya, setelah semuanya selesai (Mandi, menggosok gigi, memakai pakaian) diapun pergi menuju ruang monitoring. Ruangan itu penuh dengan layar monitor yang menampilkan kegiatan yang tengah dilakukan keduapuluh peserta pelatihan.

Itachi duduk dikursinya sambil menyesap kopi pahit kesukaannya, matanya tertuju pada sebuah layar monitor yang memperlihatkan kegiatan yang tengah dilakukan seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang sejak kemarin mulai diperhatikannya.

Sejak keberangkatan gadis itu dari lapangan utama, Itachi sedikit mengkhawatirkannya, apalagi tadi malam ketika gadis itu tertidur disebuah pohon Sakura tanpa perlindungan apapun dan pagi ini gadis itu bangun dengan keadaan yang pucat dan lemah. Tentu saja, tidur di alam bebas tanpa perlindungan apapun dengan kabut yang turun semakin tebal bagaikan tidur didalam balok es. Dingin. Beruntung saja atau tepatnya gadis itu dibuat beruntung karena Itachi mau melindunginya. Kau pikir berapa banya binatang buas yang tadi malam hampir melukai gadis berambut permet karet itu? Tadi malam saat suhu mencapa nol derajat Itachi berdiri disamping gadis yang tengah tertidur itu kemudia membunuh setiap binatang buas yang mendekat mulai dari beruang, singa, serigala bahkan ular. Bukankah kini Itachi seperti jimat manusia yang harus datang dan pergi sebelum orang yang dia lindungi terbangun?

Itachi tersenyum menyadari dirinya yang seperti jimat manusia penangkal roh jahat atau lebih tepatnya penangkal binatang buas, Dia menayadri ini sama sekali bukan dirinya. Lalu kenapa dihadapan gadis berambut pink itu dia bisa bertingkah aneh dan diluar kendali? Oh betapa semuanya terasa aneh dan... menyenangkan?

Ketika Itachi tengah asyik dengan pikirannya, datanglah Kisame yang berwajah tegang. Itachi sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Kisame dengan ekspresi seperti itu, pasti sesuatu yang buruk.

"Militer Konoha sudah mengetahui pergerakan kita." Kata kisame sambil menatap Itachi yang masih berkespresi tenang disaat seperti ini. Oh sungguh itu menyebalkan sekali, pikir Kisame.

"Bunuh mereka semua yang mengacau dan hancurkan tempat ini." Jawab Itachi kalem kemudian beranjak dari kursinya untuk mempersiapkan diri.

Kisame yang mendengarnya hanya menganga, What? Menghancurkan tempat ini? Tampakya dia harus menghubungi Kakuzu tema nya untuk menghitung semua kerugian yang didapat klan Uchiha.

Itachi pergi keruang senjata kemudian memakai vest anti peluru dan mengambil pistol FN FIVE-SEVEN kesukaannya serta mengambil peluru cadangan dan beberapa senjata kecil lainnya. Semua perbekalannya dia masukkan kedalam sebuah ransel hijau yang tersedia banyak sekali diruangan itu. Tak lama kemudian datang beberapa orang mengambil persediaan senjata, tampaknya Kisame sudah mengumumkan kalau sebentar lagi perang akan dimulai...

Para Yakuza Uchiha sudah menyebar untuk menyulitkan kemiliteran Konoha, para anggota yang sedang dalam pelatihanpun sudah diberitahu bahwa sekarang terjadi penyerangan dari kemiliteran Konoha sehingga mereka harus bersiap melawan. Setelah mereka semua menjauh dari markas utama, markas utamapun diledakkan agar tidak meninggalkan jejak. Sakura yang berjalar sepuluh kilometer dari markas utama dapat mendengar suara ledakan yang dahsyat itu dan diapun dapat melihat kepulan asap yang membumbung tinggi ke angkasa. Dia menghela napas berat. Bagaimana dia bisa melawan para militer Konoha itu sementara dia sama sekali tidak dibekali senjata. Hanya satu tujuan utama Sakura saat ini, dia harus selamat apapun yang terjadi.

Sakura berlari kencang menuju arah selatan, pakaiannya kotor oleh lumpur dan robek karena tergores ranting-ranting pohon, Ransel hijaunya sudah dia lemparkan entah kemana untuk mengurangi bebannya namun Sakura lupa kalau handphone-nya disimpan diranselnya itu diapun hanya mengumpat kesal saat menyadarinya.

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? kemana dia harus berlari? Dimana dia harus sembunyi? Bagaimana jika dia tertangkap? Disaat tengah berpikir keras dirasakannya tangan seseorang yang membungkam mulutnya. Sakura berusaha memberontak ketika orang itu menyeretnya kesebuah semak belukar. Dia hanya menghela napas lega ketika dia tahu bahwa Sasuke lah yang telah membungkam mulutnya.

"Ck... dasar bodoh!" desis Sasuke ketika melihat Sakura dengan penampilan yang berantakan bisa disimpulkan gadis itu tengah berlari dengan tujuan yang tidak jelas.

Sakura hanya mendengus kesal. "Kau menyebalkan!"

"Dengar" kata Sasuke. "Kakakku mengatakan kita harus menunggunya disebuah gua yang letaknya tak jauh dari sini."

"Kenapa kita harus menunggunya?" tanya Sakura dengan heran.

Sasuke menggeram. "Kau salah satu peserta terbaik tapi tak kusangka otakmu seperti keledai, bodoh."

"Aa... aku mengerti." Sahut Sakura sumringah."Jadi Itachi-sama membawa senjata untuk kita?"

Sasuke mengangguk kemudian ditariknya pergelangan tangan Sakura karena suara tembakan mulai terdengar dibelakang mereka. Tidak ada waktu untuk berhenti, napas mereka mulai tersenggal, peluh membasahi tubuh mereka. Sasuke dan Sakura mulai kehabisan napas tapi mereka terus berlari bagai seorang buruan yang takut tertangkap, setelah berlari sejau dua kilometer akhirnya mereka menemukan gua yang dimaksud Itachi dan syukurlah Itachi sudah ada disana dengan sepeda motor kecil yang sudah dimodifikasi agar dapat dikendarai dihutan yang lebat itu.

"Nii-san apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah duduk dilantai gua yang basah.

"Militer Konoha mengetahui pergerakan kita." Jawab Itachi kemudian melemparkan dua tas yang telah disi dengan persenjataan kearah Sasuke dan Sakura.

"La-lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan Sekarang?" Tanya Sakura

"Kita akan menyerang balik mereka. Akupun sudah meminta bantuan." Jawab itachi

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita mulai bergerak."

"Ya, kita akan pergi ke sisi pulau bagian selatan."

Dan mereka bertigapun mulai bergerak, diledakkannya motor Itachi yang tadi dibawanya untuk menghapus jejak, gua yang tadi mereka tempatipun roboh. Suara ledakan, tembakan, dan jerit kesakitan terus terdengar ditelinga mereka. Sakura tidak pernah membayangkan semua ini akan terjadi. Dia sama sekali belum siap untuk berperang, menyelamatkan diripun rasanya sulit. Dan disaat seperti ini tiba-tiba saja lambungnya terasa sakit, oh tidak disaat seperti ini maag akutnya kambuh. Sakura tersungkur ke tanah, tidak kuat menahan rasa sakitnya. Itachi dan Sasuke yang berlari didepan menghentikan langkah mereka kemudian berbalik untuk mengecek keadaan Sakura.

"Ck... merepotkan. Disaat seperti ini penyakitmu kambuh?" ejek Sasuke.

Sakura meringis kesakitan entah kenapa mendengar perkataan Sasuke air matanya terjatuh. Sejak dulu dia sangat menyadari kalau keberadaannya hanya membuat repot orang-orang disekelilingnya. Mungkin karena dia anak yang merepotkan hingga orangtuanya membuangnya ke panti asuhan.

"Diamlah Sasuke. Kurasa sebaiknya kita mencari tempat yang aman untuk berlindung." Kata Itachi yang tengah berjongkok mengecek keadaan Sakura.

"Ti-tidak per...lu menung-gu...ku. selamat-kan...lah di..ri kali-an!" ujar Sakura dengan susah payah.

Sasuke dan Itachi saling bertatapan. Mereka berdiskusi apa harus menyelamatkan Sakura atau meninggalkannya kemudian ditemukan oleh pihak militer. Tiba-tiba saja tanpa mereka sadari datang dua orang dari pihak militer menghampiri mereka. Dua orang itu menyeringai senang karena telah menemukan buruan mereka.

"Sepertinya benar dengan apa yang dikatakan gadis berambut pink itu. Kalian tidak perlu menunggunya." Ujar seorang perempuan berwajah cantik dan berambut coklat panjang sepunggung."Toh pada akhirnya dia akan mati dan kalian berduapun akan menyusulnya."

"Kau benar Haku." Timpal seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dan kurus yang berdiri disamping laki-laki bernama Haku itu.

"Diam kalian!" geram Sasuke dan langsung berlari menerjang Haku yang berdiri tepat didepannya.

"Uchiha itu memang spontan ya, Zabuza?" komentar Haku dengan senyum liciknya dan Zabuza yang mendengarnya hanya menyeringai senang.

Dengan geraka cepat Itachi mengambil pistol kemudian menembakkannya kearah Zabuza namun Zauza dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah, dia sudah memperkirakan kalau Itachi akan melakukannya.

Itachi berlari kearah kiri kemudian bersembunyi dibalik sebuah pohon yang cukup besar, napasnya tersenggal sejurus kemudian dia kembali menembakkan pelurunya kearah Zabuza yang juga tengah berlindung dibalik sebuah pohon. Itachi dan Zabuza sibuk dengan pertarungan jarak jauh mereka sementara Sasuke dan Haku bertarung jarak dekat dengan menggunakan tangan kosong dan terkadang mereka saring melempar pisau kecil.

Sakura terduduk, rasa sakit dilambungnya sudah menghilang. Mata emeraldnya terarah pada pertarungan Itachi dan Sasuke. Disaat seperti ini dia merasa tidak berguna, kenapa dia idak bisa membantu salah satu dari kakak beradik Uchiha itu? Dan, hey! Bukankah jika mereka berdua tewas itu memudahkannya untuk membalas dendam? Tapi kenapa dihatinya tidak adalagi perasaan dendam yang dulu begitu membara dihatinya? Beberapa hari hidup bersama klan Uchiha dia merasa tidak kesepian lagi seolah menemukan keluarga baru. Tapi bagaimanapun dia tidak bisa meluppakan masalalunya yang membuatnya seperti ini. Sakura mengambil pistol yang tersimpan di tasnya, dia memutuskan untuk membantu kakak beradik Uchiha itu. Anggap saja sebagai balasan karena telah membuatnya tidak merasa kesepian lagi

Sakura mengarahkan pistolnya pada Haku, karena dilihatnya Sasuke sudah dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan. Tubuhnya penuh dengan goresan hingga darah mengalir keluar, Sasuke lebih membutuhkan pertolongan dibandingkan kakaknya yang terlihat baik-baik saja. Tubuh Sakura bergetar hingga pistol yang dipegangnya tidak bisa fokus, panik mulaimelanda dirinya. Dia sama sekali belum siap untuk membunuh seseorang.

"Aargghh..." Sasuke mengerang kesakitan, sebuah pisau menancap dipahanya.

Sakura yang mendengar erangan kesakita Sasuke langsung berdiri, dipegangnya pistolnya dengan kuat kemudian diapun menembak Haku namun Haku dapat menghindari peluru itu dengan melempar pisaunya kearah peluru hingga pelurunya terbelah menjadi dua.

Haku berjalan mendekati Sakura, ditinggalkannya Sasuke yang tergeletak ditanah dengan luka menganga dibeberapa temapt ditbagian tubuhnya termasuk perutnya. Sakura bergidik ngeri, namun dia tidak akan gentar. Ditembaknya lagi Haku beberapa kali namun karena tangannnya bergetar tidak ada satupun peluru yang tepat mengenai sasaran. Haku bersiap melempar pisaunya lagi, Sakurapun menekan pelatuk pistolnya.

Clek... tidak ada pelurunya yang keluar. Oh tidak... Sakura tidak sadar pelurunya sudah habis. Haku menyeringai dilemparnya pisau kecil itu dengan kecepatan tinggi, Sakura membentengi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannnya lalu melompat ke kiri untuk menghindari serangan namun tetap saja pisau yang dilempar Haku berhasil menggores tangan kirinya.

Sakura kembali berdiri, pistol yang tadi di genggamnya sudah dia lemparkan asal. Kini keadaannya terjepit, dibelakangnya terdapat jurang yang cukup dalam sementara didepannya Haku kembali siap menyerang.

Itachi melirik Sasuke, adiknya itu sudah dalam keadaan yang gawat, bisa-bisa adik kesayangannya mati kehabisan darah. Kemudian diliriknya Sakura yang tengah dalam keadaan terjepit. Sial, umpatnya.

Itachi melompat kearah kanan sambil menembakkan pistolnya secara beruntun kearah Zabuza, kemudian tembakan terakhirnya dia arahkan kepada Haku. Wanita tanpa pertahanan itupun roboh seketika. Sakura yang melihat Haku sudah menghembuskan napas terakhirnya hanya bisa menghela napas lega. Kemudian Itachi menghampiri Sakura namun disaat bersamaan tanah yang dipijakknya runtuh, Itachi berlari dan Zabuza yang melihatnya berusaha menembak Itachi yang tengah lengah namun tuuhnya terlebih dahulu roboh karena Sasuke yang terluka menembak dirinya.

Tangan kanan Itachi berpegangan pada akar pohon yang terdapat didinding jurang, sementara tangan kirinya menarik tangan Sakura yang hampir terjunbebas ke dasar jurang. Ditariknya tangan Sakura kemudian Sakurapun berpegangan pada akar pohon yang terdapat di dinding jurang.

Dia merangkak ke atas berusaha mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Itachi, Itachi meraih pinggang Sakura dengan tangan kirinya, Sakurapun mengalungkan tangan kanannya pada leher Itachi. Jarak mereka begitu dekat, emerals bertemu onyx. Mereka saling menatap, mata mereka mengatakan hal yang sama, laki-laki yang biasanya dingin itupun tak mampu menahan perasaan yang kini menyelimuti hatinya.

"Kau, gadis yang ceroboh!" ujarnya sebelum dia menghapus jarak diantara mereka.

* * *

seorang laki-laki berpakaian militer menemukan sebuah ransel hijau yang tergeletak ditanah. dia mengambil ransel itu kemudian menggeledah isinya namun dia hanya bisa menemukan pakaian dan sebuah handphone flip berwarna merah muda. dibukanya handphone itu kemudian mata onyxnya menangkap gambar seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda menghiasi halaman depan layar handphonenya.

"Ternyata kau masih hidup, terimakasih Kami-sama." gumamnya pelan. lalu dibelakangnya terdengar suara orang-orang yang memanggil namanya. buru-buru dia memasukkan handphone yang di temukannya itu kedalam saku celananya kemudian ransel hijaunya dia lemparkan kedalam semak belukar yang ada didepannya.

"Ketua, apa anda menemukan sesuatu?"

"Tidak."

* * *

TBC

* * *

Chap dua selesai dengan tidak elit-nya. Entahlah fic yang Ra buat rasanya gak ada Feel-nya. Datar-datar aja gitu seperti hati penulisnya hohoho curhat.

Ra sudah berjuang dan inilah hasilnya. setelah membaca chap dua ini Ra mohon reviewnya untuk meningkatkan kualitas penulisan Ra.

terima kasih sebelumnya...

see you...


End file.
